criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorenzo Fang
Lorenzo Fang (initially appeared as Lupicious) was a suspect in murder in the murder investigation of the forest ranger Helena Greenstone in When Wolves Stop Howling (Case #2 of World of Hazards) and a brothel owner Dominika Listovska in Passion of Feelings (Case #11 of World of Hazards). Prior to that he appeared as a quasi-suspect in If Death Could Speak... (Case #5 of World of Hazards). Profile Lorenzo is a 24 years old werewolf (precisely a lone wolf or Omega) with brown eyes and short brown hair. He is seen wearing a purple shirt with a black wolf head printed on it as well as a small starched collar. On top of that, he also wears a grayish leather jacket with a small white lining and gray buttons (which have been mentioned to be made out of iron due to his werewolf state). He is also seen wearing a gray string-like (or iron-like) pendant with a wolf tooth and a pearl on it. In his werewolf form, which he named Lupicious, his eyes turns to a golden color. Brown fur also spreads on his entire body as he receives facial hair as well as pointy ears. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that he takes vitamins and handles wolves. In his second suspect appearance, it is noted that he drives a SUV, practices calligraphy and drinks green smoothies. Events of Criminal Case: World of Hazards When Wolves Stop Howling Lorenzo (appearing as Lupicious) was first encountered when he chased the team and got ready to attack them, thinking they were werewolf hunters. When Madison was about to shoot him, Baxter stopped her, telling her that they should gain his trust by being gentle. He quickly pulled Madison away and into his hideout where, a little bit later, the player and Baxter found them while Madison was treating his paw. After having learned his name, the team questioned him. Trying to be comprehensible despite his vocal cords having been modified, he explained that he thought they were hunters and that he was a good friend of their victim, forest ranger Helena Greenstone, who was protecting his forest and him. Later, the team found landlord Xavier Grant and Lupicious on the edge of murdering each other. Upon trying to calm the situation, Xavier threw his calculator at the werewolf, resulting in him being thrown in the river and Lupicious escaping back into the woods. Vincent then told them a bit later that a werewolf wished to speak to them. Upon being confronted, he apologized for his behavior and told them he just couldn't let peoples speak evil of his deceased friend as she had accepted his double life. But recently, Xavier had discovered that they had an argument where Lupicious scratched Helena. This made the landlord want to flag him as an aggressor and a danger for society. He went on to explain that he couldn't let peoples hunt him down for it, so he confronted Xavier, but it ended badly. The scared werewolf then begged them to not tell anyone about what happened, not wanting to be killed. Lupicious was found innocent when the team arrested Selium mayor Nicola Astruc for the crime. Later, Gertrude came to the player telling them that she couldn't find her wolf cub, Sam, anywhere. After digging around, they discovered a phone that, upon being unlocked, was revealed to belong to a certain Lorenzo Fang. Looking through it, they were shock to discovers it was Lupicious's true identity. Going to the cabin, they discovered the werewolf feeding the little wolf and blushed almost immediately upon noticing them. Lorenzo quickly apologized, giving Sam back to her, as it didn't think anyone was his owner due to him having found the little guy alone in the woods. He then asked them to not reveal his identity to anyone as peoples were hunting for him, prompting the duo to promise it and Gertrude to tell him that he could come play with Sam anytime he wished. If Death Could Speak... Lorenzo came to the station, apologizing for breaking the reunion, to ask about a personal matter. He explained that while he was at the museum, he accidentally bumped into a strange man and, in the process, lost his wallet. After having Jordan Hawks' card inside the wallet, they approached him and learned that he was one of Lorenzo's friend. Returning at the station, they handed his wallet back to the werewolf who thanks them before walking out with his friend. Passion of Feelings Lorenzo became a suspect again when Hades and the player found some of his fur in the brothel's sauna. Initially greeting them kindly, he quickly became flustered upon being asked what he was doing there, telling them that it was the brothel owner, Dominika Listovska, who had invited him. He explained that he didn't know her much and was surprised to be invited but, due to him blushing easily, he decided to go relax in the sauna a bit. Upon being told that Dominika was murdered, Lorenzo was shocked that another murder had happened, but that he would be ready to answer all of their questions now that he was fully able to speak as it wasn't the full moon. Lorenzo was questioned again when the duo discovered a box under the bed containing a gun and silvers bullets. When asked if he knew anything, the werewolf told them that the victim had invited him to murder him as they had thought. He went on to explain that Dominika dragged him into her unholy temple, telling him that he could go relax while she prepared something. Feeling something was wrong, he stayed on his guard and when he heard someone approaching, he quickly went into hiding, witnessing the victim with the gun, looking for him. When asked if he could have killed her to defend himself, Lorenzo sighed and told them that as much as he wished he would have confronted her, he wouldn't be able to kill someone in cold blood as he barely fed himself during the full moon due to him not wanting to murder animals when unnecessary, even less a human. Lorenzo was once again proven innocent when the team arrested prostitute Sonia Lusheart for the crime. During the additional investigation, he approached the player with Gertrude who wanted to go investigate Noah Danger's death. The coroner then gave Sam to Lorenzo, who promised to keep him safe while they were on the field. Trivia *Lorenzo Fang is based of a fellow writer and a good friend BloodyNightWolf. *Lorenzo is the only character in the season to appear as a suspect and quasi-suspect in the same case, because of his werewolf transformations. Case appearances *When Wolves Stop Howling (Case #2 of World of Hazards) *If Death Could Speak... (Case #5 of World of Hazards) *Passion of Feelings (Case #11 of World of Hazards) Gallery Lupicious.png|Lupicious, Lorento's werewolf form, as it seen in When Wolves Stop Howling (Case #2 of World of Hazards) LorenzoWoH.png|Lorenzo in his human form, as it seen in When Wolves Stop Howling (Case #2 of World of Hazards) and Passion of Feelings (Case #11 of World of Hazards) LorenzoC5.png|Lorenzo, as he appeared in If Death Could Speak... (Case #5 of World of Hazards) Category:Characters (WoH) Category:Suspects (WoH) Category:Quasi-Suspects (WoH)